The Chase
by Volpone
Summary: Kurama unexpectedly goes into heat. Now he's reverted back to his Youko form, and his demon instincts have completely taken over. Poor Botan, what's a girl to do?
1. The Beginning

              Hey there guys! Well, I promised some people that I would write a lemon. So I did. My first one ever! Obviously, I'm not posting the whole thing here, just the 'R' friendly version. If you would like to read the full lemon, then you may copy this link into your browser (don't forget to remove the spaces): http :/ /adultfan. nexcess.net /aff/ story. php? no=19865

            Okay. Now, originally, this was supposed to be a pwp, but I found that I just can't write a pointless lemon so this has evolved into something of a story. There will be at **least** one more chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

            ~*~

            Kurama groaned and lifted a hand to his sweat-covered brow. He rolled over in his bed, his already twisted sheets allowing him only so much movement. He blinked as the sunlight streaming through his window and hit his viridian eyes, causing his pupils to dilate rapidly. 

            It had been another dream. About Botan. 

            Kurama clenched his fists and glared at his ceiling. How many nights had he had this same dream – or one similar? How many months had he been plagued by these images? They were so real. Botan, naked and submissive, giving in to his every desire. Only for him to wake up covered in his own seed.

            Kurama blushed. Truthfully, he enjoyed the dreams – although he did feel a bit guilty. He was friends with Botan. **Friends**. And though he may have desired a more intimate relationship, he knew Botan did not feel the same way. Which was why it was too bad that he **did** have feelings for her.

            Kurama's eyes clouded over as he thought of all the things he would do if Botan were his. Most of them were very naughty.

            He sighed and unwound his lithe form from his sheets, getting out of his bed and standing beside it. He looked down at the sticky linen. It was a good thing he didn't live with his mother anymore, what would she have thought of this? He wasn't in much better condition, though. He tossed a disgusted look down at himself before stripping the bed and tossing the sheets into the hamper. Time for a cold shower.

            ~*~

             Hiei glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye. Something was wrong.

            "Kitsune?" 

            Kurama's glazed eyes cleared, he shook his head minutely before turning to his companion.

            "Yes, Hiei?"

            "What's the matter with you?"

            Kurama's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

            "Nothing, why do you ask?"

            "You were off in your own little world."

            Kurama tossed him a twisted smile. "Would you believe I was thinking about this math problem?" He tapped his pencil on the open book. He and Hiei were sitting at a table outside a café. Kurama had brought some of his schoolwork to keep himself occupied. Perhaps all he needed was to get out of the house.

Hiei's characteristic frown deepened. "No. You've been more distant than usual the past few weeks. You always look as though you're daydreaming. It's starting to bother me."

            Kurama smiled guiltily. "I apologize. I don't know what's wrong with me."

            "Kurama-kun! Hiei-san!" A cheerful voice interrupted their conversation. Kurama's eyes lit up and he turned around in his seat.

            Botan ran toward them, a cheerful grin lighting her features. She waved.

            Hiei narrowed his eyes at the ecstatic look on the half demon's face. 

            Botan arrived at their table, panting. "H-hi!"

            Kurama stood and gallantly pulled a chair out for her. "Thanks!" She chirruped, before plopping down. Kurama's smile grew larger as he sat next to her.

            "Hello, Botan-chan."

            She smiled brightly at him. "Good morning, Kurama-kun!" She nodded to Hiei, who "hmphe"ed. 

            "What brings you here?" Kurama asked her, stealthily scooting his chair closer.

            "Oh, I was shopping with Keiko this morning and I saw you two over here. I thought I'd come over and say hello."

            "We're very glad you did." Kurama said softly. Hiei snorted, then flinched under the withering glare Kurama shot his way. Botan didn't notice.

            "What are you working on?" She asked him, leaning innocently over his lap to get a look at his textbook. Kurama nearly melted. She was so close, practically touching him! Her hair slid gently against his cheek. Kurama's body locked up. Why was he having such a violent reaction?

            "Kurama-kun?" 

            He glanced down to see Botan's bubblegum-colored eyes blinking curiously at him.

            "Oh." He cleared his throat. "It's just calculus."

            Botan looked intently at the textbook once more. "It looks difficult." She grinned at him. "But I'm sure you can handle it! You're so smart Kurama-kun!"

            Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama pinked slightly. What was his problem? Girls always swarmed around him. The kitsune had **never** blushed when one of **them **had complemented his intelligence.

            "Thank you, Botan-chan."

            She sat up and leaned back in her seat. "Well, I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. What are you guys up to today?"

            "Training." Hiei grunted.

            "Oh! What for?" Botan cocked her head. "There's no immediate danger lurking around."

            "Well, in case something **does** happen, we'll be prepared won't we?" Hiei snapped waspishly. 

            Botan's smile faded at Hiei's harsh tone.

            Hiei shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Kurama sent another cold glare in his direction.

            Kurama laid a hand comfortingly on Botan's shoulder. "It's nice to stay fit in case there **is** a surprise, Botan. And training is Hiei's only outlet for his rage, since he's not allowed to go around senselessly killing anyone anymore."

            Botan paled, but let out a small giggle that delighted Kurama's senses.

            "Botan, there you are! You ran off without telling me!"

            Kurama looked up to see Keiko with her hands on her hips, staring down at the deity.

            "Whoops, sorry Keiko!" Botan laughed. "I just saw Kurama-kun and Hiei-san and ran over to say hi."

            Keiko smiled at the two boys. "Good morning you two. Sorry Botan interrupted you!" She said, glancing pointedly at Kurama's open textbook.

            "I didn't interrupt them!" Botan said indignantly. She blinked. "Did I?" She asked worriedly, turning toward the redhead.

            Kurama smiled gently at her. "No, never." Hiei was about to snort, but Kurama glared at him before it even left his throat.

            "You see?" Botan turned back to Keiko in triumph.

            Keiko laughed. "All right! But c'mon, we gotta go. I've got to pick a new dress for my date with Yuusuke tonight and you promised to help me!"

            "I know, I know!" Botan waved her hand. "But I don't see the point, he'll probably just skip out on her again." She whispered conspiringly to Kurama. Her breath tickled his ear, and he chuckled lightly.

            "Well, I'll see you two around, I guess!" Botan said as she stood. Kurama's hand slipped from its perch on her shoulder, falling dejectedly into his lap.

            "Bye!" She grinned, turning away with Keiko.

"Goodbye." Kurama said sadly.

He watched them walk away.

Hiei glared at his friend. "What is **wrong** with you Kurama?!" He asked exasperatedly.

Kurama looked at him in surprise.

Hiei noted the kitsune's glazed expression once more, and Kurama's hands were now shaking. Sweat beaded on the redhead's brow.

Suddenly it hit Hiei. Those were signs. Bad signs.

Hiei opened his mouth – but Kurama jumped up from his seat, hurriedly gathering his things.

"Nothing, Hiei. Let's go train."

Hiei frowned once more, but rose from his seat as well.

~*~

Kurama's rose whip snapped through the air, narrowly missing the fire demon as he swiftly dodged to left. Hiei darted forward, slicing his katana downward, only to have his attack parried as Kurama flicked his whip once more.

Hiei gnashed his teeth and leapt away from the thorny vine. 

Kurama was too slow moving from an offensive position to a defensive one. Hiei jumped nimbly over the whip, his knees hitting the crimson-tressed teen on the chest. Kurama hit the ground hard, wincing. Instantly, cold steel was pressed against his throat.

"Not on the ball **at all** today, fox." Hiei slowly removed his blade from it's close proximity to Kurama's jugular.

"I'm distracted." Kurama finally admitted, sitting up and pressing a hand to his bruised chest, teeth clenched in pain.

"I know." Hiei sat down across from him, ruby eyes as sharp as his blade. "Tell me what's been bothering you."

Kurama blushed, and Hiei knew his suspicions were about to be confirmed.

"I… I've been having these… Um, dreams a lot lately. I guess it's starting to get to me."

Hiei regarded his friend. "What kind of dreams?"

Kurama's cheeks darkened. "… Erotic ones."

Hiei nodded slowly, but his eyes twinkled knowingly. "Tell me, Kurama. How do you feel about… Botan?"

Kurama blinked. Hiei couldn't possibly know… Could he? "Well…" He began hesitantly. "I really like her."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Be honest with me. How do you **really** feel about Botan?"

Kurama shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?" He asked uneasily.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's try it this way. Who is the star of all your 'erotic' dreams?"

Kurama's lips trembled. "Botan. But that doesn't mean-"

"You feel strongly about her." Hiei interrupted. Kurama froze.

"How long have you felt this way about her?" Hiei asked, in a bored tone.

"A little over a year." Kurama admitted, licking his lips nervously.

"And how long have you been having these dreams?" Hiei yawned, feigning disinterest.

"The last four months."

"Ah. And how long have you been acting like a love sick puppy when you've been around her?"

Kurama snorted indignantly. "I have **not** been –"

"I was sitting with you when she came over today, remember? I had a front row seat."

Kurama frowned. "I hadn't noticed I'd been acting differently around her. Was it that bad?" Kurama paled. "Did **she** notice?"

"No. But then, she can be pretty dense sometimes –" Hiei flinched as a falling leaf slashed his cheek. "Ouch! What was that fo-" He saw Kurama's gold hued eyes and stopped. 

"Anyway. What does this have to with anything?" Kurama asked.

"You're in heat."

Kurama froze. "No. I can't be. I'm not a demon anymore, I **can't** go into heat. There's no proof." He glared at Hiei, who just snorted.

"What do you mean you **can't**? You still retain your demon side, and Youko's gone into heat. The dreams, the reactions you have in her presence. You're in heat. Besides, I can smell it on you." He delicately sniffed the air, realizing that he **could** smell it.

"No… This is bad, Hiei." 

Hiei wondered at the panicked tone in his friend's voice. "No it isn't. It's natural. You've been through it before, you know how-"

"Yes, I know how it works!" Kurama snapped. "If what you're saying is true then I'll revert back to Youko Kurama. In all probability, I'll become feral. Then…"  He paled. "Then I'll hunt Botan down."

Hiei lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, she appears to be your object of interest."

Kurama moaned and put a hand to his forehead. "That's **bad** Hiei! She doesn't have any feelings for me, and I'll be **forcing** myself on her!"

Hiei paused. "I hadn't… I hadn't thought about that."

Kurama shot him an anguished look. "What am I going to do? If I'm in heat then it won't be long until I revert back to Youko. Who can hold me back? Who can protect Botan? I can't **rape** her!"

Hiei blinked. "But… I'm not sure it'd be a good idea to hold yourself back. You'd just become violent and then-"

"**Hiei**!"

"Alright! Alright. This is what we'll do."

~*~

Kurama was lashed securely to a tree with heavy chains that Hiei had brought from Mukuro.

"Are you sure these will hold?" Kurama asked, wincing.

Hiei frowned. "I'm sure. But I'm **not** sure what you hope to accomplish. You'll remain in heat until you have had sex. Why don't I just bring a willing female demon?"

Kurama growled, his eyes beginning to turn gold. "No other woman will do. I only want Botan."

Hiei watched as Kurama's hair slowly began to bleed silver. Being aware of his heat was seeming to begin Kurama's actual process. He was beginning to revert.

"Listen!" Kurama gasped, as his body began to lengthen. "I can feel the bonds straining already. Get Botan and take her somewhere safe. If these chains break…I don't want to find her!"

Hiei nodded mutely and dashed away from the youkai as fast as his demon speed would let him.

~*~

"What do you think, Botan? Will Yuusuke like it?"

It was late afternoon, and Keiko was **still** looking for a dress. Botan didn't **mind** shopping, she loved it as much as the next girl. But enough was enough. Besides, this dress looked **exactly** like one she had tried on an hour ago.

"You know what, Keiko-chan? It's **perfect**."

Keiko grinned. "Really?"

Botan nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. He won't be able to resist you!"

Kieiko bit her lip and regarded herself critically in the mirror. "Are you sure? I don't know, maybe I should have gotten the one in the last shop."

Botan groaned inwardly. How long was this going to take? "I don't think so, Keiko. I like this one."

Keiko stared at herself for a moment more, then turned to Botan, smiling. "You're right. I'll get it."

Botan clapped her hands in delight as Keiko gave a final twirl. While her friend went off to change, Botan wandered the store. 

There were so **many** dresses to choose from. Botan felt a little guilty at her exasperation with Keiko earlier. She wasn't sure she'd have had an easy time picking the 'perfect' dress out either. Not, of course that she had a reason to be picking out dresses. Unlike Keiko, she didn't **have** a 'special someone' to dress to impress.

But all the same. She **did** like looking. A particular pink dress caught her eye, and Botan went over to examine it.

It was beautiful, silk and clingy. Botan idly wondered how she'd look in it.

"Ooooh. Try it on, Botan-chan!" Keiko had come up behind her. Botan looked hesitantly at it, then back at Keiko.

"Oh, I don't know, Keiko… I don't **need** a dress…"

Keiko gave her friend a playful shove. "Try it on anyway! You know you want too!" She winked.

Botan grinned. "Okay, okay!" She picked it up and took it to the dressing rooms.

"Oh… Botan!" Keiko said breathlessly when her friend emerged. Botan stood barefoot in front of the mirror, the dress coming just past her knees in a flowing and uneven hem. It clung to her waist and chest, accentuating Botan's smooth curves and ample bust.

She gave a little twirl for Keiko, who clapped her hands and laughed.

"You should get it! It looks lovely on you."

Botan smiled. "I don't need it, Keiko. But it **is** nice." She said wistfully, glancing in the mirror once more.

Keiko sidled up to her friend. "You look stunning. I'm sure Kurama would think so too." She stated, winking.

Botan blushed deeply. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

Keiko nudged her. "I **saw** the way he was looking at you this morning! It won't be long before he's asking you out!" She tapped her nose. "Woman's intuition."

Botan felt her cheeks get hotter. "You're crazy." She mumbled. Keiko just laughed.

The doors to the boutique burst open, and Hiei darted in, casting an annoyed glance at the sales lady's startled gasp. He looked around quickly.

Botan and Keiko exchanged a worried glance.

"Hiei! Over here!" Keiko called to him. He looked up, relief washing over his features. In a blink, he was standing before them.

"I knew I felt your ki in here." He said to Botan. She shook her head in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Hiei?" She asked.

"Of course. Would I be rushing in here if there **wasn't**?" He glared at the girls. Then blinked in surprise when Botan laid a hand on his arm.

"Oh! It's not Yukina is it?"

Hiei blushed. "No, no. It's –"

"Oh, she's okay? That's good." Botan let out a sigh of relief.

"Botan," Keiko chided gently.

"Sorry. What's the matter Hiei?"

Hiei frowned, thumbing the hilt of his katana. "It's Kurama."

The girls gasped. 

"Oh no! What's wrong?! Is he okay?" Botan gripped Hiei's arm tightly.

"Well… He's in heat."

The girls stared at him blankly. Hiei sighed.

"I don't have time to explain. Botan, you need to come with me."

"Why? Are you going to take me to Kurama? Does he need me to heal him?"

Hiei groaned. "No. In fact, he wants you as far away from his as possible." 

"… What?"

Hiei  watched in alarm as the ferry girls' eyes filled with tears.

"Why? Is he mad at me?"

"No, no! He's…" Hiei gestured helplessly. "In heat."

Keiko and Botan frowned.

"Maybe you should explain what that means." Keiko told him.

Hiei glared. "I **don't** have time. I need-"

Keiko put an arm protectively around Botan's shoulders. "She's not going anywhere with you until you tell us what **exactly** is going on. What's 'heat'?"

Hiei sighed in defeat. "It's when a demon's mating instincts become completely uninhibited."

"…. And?" Botan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"**And**," Hiei began irritably, "They search out a mate."

"So you're saying that Kurama is going through this right now?" Keiko asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Hiei answered. "When a demon goes into heat they tend to become feral. He's probably extremely dangerous right now." He paused, looking at the two girls expectantly. "I have him chained to a tree." He added. The girls blinked.

"I'm sorry…" Keiko began. "What does this have to do with taking Botan away?"

"**Because**, Kurama needs to mate, and he'll be searching for Botan if he ever gets out of those chains."

"What? Why **me**?" Botan asked, flustered.

Hiei shrugged. "He's got 'feelings' for you. Hmph. Weakling." He sniffed.

Keiko grinned at her friend, "I **told** you!" Botan blushed.

"**Anyway**…" Hiei interrupted. "He doesn't want to hurt you. So, I'm taking you somewhere safe where he, hopefully, won't find you." He reached out and grabbed Botan, hoisting her into his arms. "Enough questions. I've wasted too much time here." With that, he dashed out of the store.

"Wait!" Keiko called, "Let her at least change her clothes first!" But Hiei was already gone, and Botan with him.

A sales lady approached her. "Ahem… Who's going to pay for that dress?!" Keiko skulked a few steps away. The woman came closer, bearing down on her like an angry hen. Keiko brandished her credit card like a weapon and the woman snatched it away, placated. "Ah… This will do. Thank you for shopping at our lovely store!" 

Keiko glared at her retreating back.

~*~

Youko Kurama bared his teeth, straining against the chains. They were so close to giving out, he was so close to freedom…! His form slackened, and he panted for breath. This was taking far to long. He had to get out! He had to get to her! He groaned and closed his eyes. He was ready, very ready for her.

He opened his eyes once more, determination written on his features. Summoning his ki, he shook his head rapidly, and seeds fell and scattered from his silver hair, immediately sprouting into long vines. The reached out, wrapping around the chains, squeezing and pulling. At last, one link began to groan and stretch, after a moment, it gave way and the chain flew apart. 

Kurama leapt away from the tree. He was free, at last! He lifted his head high and sniffed the air. He knew where to look. All he had to do was follow the familiar ki. Youko grinned maniacally. It was time to hunt, and his quarry was the sweetest imaginable.

~*~

"Where are we going?" Botan demanded, as Hiei leapt from tree branch to tree branch.

"Mukuro's. That's the safest place I can think of." Hiei paused a moment to get his bearings. 

"I'm still not sure I understand. **Why** is it that you're taking me to Mukuro's?"

Hiei frowned deeply at her. "I **told** you. To keep you safe from Kurama."

Botan's brow furrowed. "I'm not afraid of Kurama. He has excellent control over himself. I'm sure you're overreacting."

Hiei gave her an exasperated look. "I agree. Normally, Kurama has unquestionable control over, well, **everything**. But he's **feral**. He's reverted back to his demon form, and is completely driven by demon instincts. The Kurama you and I know has no control. If he found you, he **would** mate with you, whether you wanted it or not. **Now** do you see why he wants you out of the way?"

Botan shivered, and nodded.

"Good. Now be quiet, I'm trying to make out exactly where we are." Hiei paused and set Botan on the branch beside him, one arm securely wrapped around her waist. He used his free hand to pull off his bandana and he closed his eyes. Botan watched as the third eye on Hiei's forehead began to glow. Hiei's brow furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Shit!" He swore. Before Botan had time to react, Hiei had lifted her into his arms once more and was darting through the trees swifter than ever.

"What's wrong?" She asked, panicked.

"He's here! He's right behind us!" Hiei panted, as he leapt through the thick foliage.

"**What**?"

A vine reached out and grabbed Hiei's ankle, midleap. Hiei jerked violently, dropping Botan. She screamed as she began to fall, but she was caught almost immediately as branches of the tree reached out and caught her gently, placing her on the ground.

She looked up to see Youko Kurama standing over her. Shadows obscured his face. 

"K- Kurama…" Botan whispered, inching away. He took a purposeful step toward her, his hand reaching out –

"Kyah!" Hiei shouted, bringing his katana and his body in front of the kitsune. Youko stopped. His eyes darted from Botan to Hiei, and back again.

This demon wanted to keep him from his prize. Youko bared his teeth at Hiei, crouching down into an attack position. He materialized his rose whip, snapping it threateningly.

Hiei attacked first, going for the direct approach. He lunged straight at Kurama.

"Botan!" He called to her, as he engaged Kurama in a mock battle. "Summon your oar and get out of here!"

Botan's hand trembled as she reached out. Her oar formed in front of her and she grasped it tightly. But she didn't mount. She couldn't. She watched in horror as Youko viciously attacked his friend.

Hiei was on the defense. He didn't want to hurt to his friend. He leapt over Youko's whip again and again, slashing the kitsune across the chest. Why wasn't that stupid girl moving? He called out to her again, "Botan! Hur-"

Pain ripped through him. He sank to the ground, unconscious. 

Botan gasped.

Youko stood over the body of the fallen fire demon. No remorse registered on his features. He prodded Hiei with the butt of his whip, but the koorime was out cold. The sound of Botan's movements brought his attention back. He turned toward her, his cool golden gaze instantly warming at the sight of her. He took a step forward.

Botan cried out in fear and swiftly hopped onto her oar, she urged it upward as fast as she could.

Youko stood below her. Why was she trying to escape? Was this a game? Did she want to play? He smirked, flicking his whip. This was too easy, surely she **wanted** to be caught. The whip wrapped around the handle of Botan's oar, and he yanked. The oar fell away and Botan tumbled through the air, landing softly on pile of leaves.

She sat up quickly and looked desperately around. Youko approached her slowly, a playful smirk on his lips. Botan cringed and edged away. But where could she go? She couldn't get away.

Youko knelt in front of her, reaching out to touch her face. He shivered as their flesh made contact. This was right, she was **his**. Botan's lips trembled as Youko wrapped an arm possessively around her waist.

She was terrified. She couldn't help it. Botan blacked out.

~*~

 She was lying on something soft. The delicate scent of roses was all around her.

Botan slowly opened her eyes, blinking until her vision cleared and she could see her surroundings.

She was in a dimly lit cave, lying on an overstuffed mattress. She sat up slowly, cringing as a wave of dizziness passed over her.

            The walls were covered with vines, and on the vines were millions of tiny white blossoms. Botan reached out curiously and tentivly touched the buds. They were soft against her skin… And they were **glowing** she realized suddenly. The little flowers were responsible for the light in the cave. Botan smiled. They were so beautiful.

            A sudden movement from the corner of her eyes caused Botan to turn swiftly away from the plants.

            Youko stood not ten paces away, regarding her closely with his intense golden eyes. One of his fox ears swiveled slightly and his tail was slowly swaying back and forth. He took a meaningful step toward her.

              Botan's eyes widened in fear and she began to look for something – anything with which to defend herself. This was not the Kurama she knew, the Kurama she knew would **never** have attacked Hiei the way Youko had done earlier. Her hands grabbled along the dirt floor desperately for a moment as she watched him coming closer. Her knuckles hit something hard. It was a rock, a small rock but it was still **something**. Botan quickly grasped it and threw it as hard as she could at the kitsune.

            He hadn't been expecting anything like this. The rock hit him solidly on the shoulder. Youko grasped the spot, his eyes widening in shock, only to narrow threateningly as he snarled at her.

            Botan paled. What had she done? She'd only succeeded in making him angry! 

            Youko bared his teeth at her a moment longer, before once again making his way toward her.

            Botan cowered, inching as far away as she could, until her back was against the wall.

            He knelt on the mattress and crawled predatorily toward her, a soft growl emanating from his throat. He stopped suddenly, only inches away from Botan – who had closed her eyes tightly.

            Something was wrong. Botan reeked of fear and her breathing was erratic. Youko eyed her curiously. Then he realized… she was afraid of **him**. Youko sat up in alarm. That was why she had wanted to escape – that hadn't been a game! That was why she had attacked him…

            He reached out and grasped her arm. Botan's eyes shot open and she looked at him with a panicked expression.

            "K – Kurama! Please!" She pleaded, not sure what she meant. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

            Youko was too far gone to understand words at this point, but he could sense her emotions and he could understand her body language. He gently pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her.

            Botan froze. She knew what was coming, and she was terrified.

            Youko's lips gently brushed against her neck. Botan blinked in surprise and she turned to look at the youkai who held her captive in his embrace.

            He smiled playfully at her, then brought one of her hands to his lips and quickly slipped his mouth over her pinky and ring finger. He swirled his tongue around her digits, and sucked sharply on them for a moment.

            Botan's eyes almost bugged out in shock. A warm feeling immediately began to build in her stomach. That had felt… **good**.

            It wasn't that she was ignorant of how sex worked; it was just that no one had ever taken the time to really **explain** it to her. It had always sounded painful, and Botan had always imagined it would **be** painful. She had never even **heard** of foreplay. The only thing she cared about at the moment was that Youko hadn't ripped off clothes and put… **it** inside her yet. Instead, he seemed to be interested something else. Botan let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly.

            Youko removed his mouth from her fingers and began to gently nuzzle her neck. Botan giggled at the ticklish sensation, and Youko's lips curled upward at the sound. She was still nervous, but she wasn't as terrified as she had been a moment ago. He released her hair from its ponytail, relishing its softness as he ran his fingers through it. He nipped her ear and growled, delighted when she released a soft gasp. He cuddled her a few moments more before moving back to look at her.

            Botan's eyes locked with his, and he silently placed one of her hands against his clothed chest, an open invitation for her to explore if she wished. Botan understood the implication and blushed. She wasn't quite ready for that yet, he realized. But she surprised him by gently bringing her hand up to his cheek, running her dampened fingers lightly over his burning skin. Youko nuzzled her hand, eager for more. Botan pulled her hand away and his brow furrowed with disappointment. But his eyes lit up as this time, she ran her hand tentivly through his hair. He groaned slightly and his arms reflexively tightened around her waist. Botan didn't seem to notice as she ran her fingers through the fluid silver strands again and again. His hair felt like silk and she couldn't get enough. She had been dying to touch it ever since she had first seen Kurama transform into Youko. Who knew she'd ever actually have the chance? 

            She paused for a moment, distracted by the sight of Youko's silver fox ears. She reached for one hesitantly. Youko closed his eyes, ear twitching in anticipation. Botan giggled breathlessly, then ran her fingers slowly over it. Youko moaned quietly, and buried his head in her neck.

            Botan smiled softly. Funny how she could go from terrified to almost complacent with only a few well placed nips and touches from this Maikai thief. She gave him an experimental scratch behind the ear. Youko growled and rewarded her with a hot lick along the side of her neck.

            Botan's eyes widened, then she let out a soft gasp as Youko's warm, wet tongue slid along her neck again. Is this what she had been so afraid of? She melted in his arms.

            Youko felt her give in and immediately he began to ease her onto her back. He knelt over her a moment, his hands gently gripping her sides. Botan stared up at him, her face flushed. She sat up and gave him a quick, chaste, kiss on his sensual lips.

            Youko blinked in surprise. No female had ever done that to him while mating before. It was considered unnecessary. He looked curiously down at the deity, who had begun to blush once more. That had felt so right,  her lips against his. He wanted that feeling again. He leant over her and brushed his lips slowly over hers. Botan slipped an arm around his neck, bringing him back for more.

            Youko liked this. This was new. But it needed something to spice it up. He gently darted his tongue out and licked her lips, Botan opened her mouth in surprise and Youko slipped his tongue inside. Botan's eyes widened, but closed after only a second. His tongue gently slid through her mouth, and touched hers.

            "Mmmmm." Botan moaned. Youko was inclined to agree. He withdrew his tongue and growled into her mouth.

            Botan's hands began to wander down the kitsune's back, stopping when they reached his tail. Curiously, she stroked it. Results where immediate.

            Youko locked up, his mouth froze against hers. His eyes practically rolled up into his skull. His claws flexed and he pulled Botan tightly against his body, moaning loudly.

            Botan stilled in surprise. Youko moved his head to her neck, panting. Experimentally, she pet his tail again. Youko groaned and thrashed over her, his tail whipping about. He rolled, pulling Botan on top of him. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she now straddled him. 

            He looked up at her hotly, his golden gaze piercing. His tongue lolled out of the corner of his mouth, and his chest heaved.

            Botan watched him in amazement. Had she been the cause of this? Youko's hands gripped her tightly. He was suddenly tired of this material hiding her body from him. He flexed his claws and began to shred the dress.

            "No! Stop!" Botan grasped his wrists. Youko looked questioningly at her. Was she still afraid? Did she need more time? He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

            Botan bit her lip. She knew what he wanted. She watched his face; Youko's eyes searched hers. Botan sighed and reached behind her and unzipped the dress. It would be a shame if it was ruined her first time out in it. She smiled. What **would** Keiko say?

            Botan lifted the material off her thighs, and slid it over her head, dropping it over the side of the mattress. She now straddled the thief in only her pink undergarments. She blushed hotly, and wondered as the warm feeling in her stomach began to intensify.

            Youko gazed steadily at her, immediately growing hard at the sight of her half naked flesh. He groaned and sat up from under her, steadying her in his lap as he leaned against the wall. He viciously ripped his sash away, tossing it alongside Botan's dress. His shirt quickly followed. 

            Botan stared at the bared skin that Youko presented to her. His smooth alabaster chest was marred by the slash from Hiei's katana, and she saw a bruise beginning to form where she had hit his shoulder with a rock. She made a small mewling sound in the back of her throat, and reached out, slowly tracing her fingers along the clean cut. Youko winced but didn't try to stop her, truthfully the feeling of her skin against his was enough to chase any pain he may have felt away.

            Botan leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

            "I'm sorry." She whispered. Youko didn't understand, but he could feel her remorse and it confused him. Was she regretting what they were doing together?

            Botan remembered back to earlier, and the tactics he had used upon her. Her pink tongue slipped out of her mouth, and she slowly dragged it along the side of his neck. Youko's ears perked up and he looked down at her in surprise. She smiled at him, blushing. Youko smirked and swiftly flipped her onto her back. Botan blinked, then gave a startled moan as he began to kiss down the side of her neck, pausing every now and again give her a little nip. He nudged her knees apart and pulled her against his waist. Botan gasped as she felt Youko's hardened length butt against her thigh.

            Youko moved one hand to her breast, and he traced a claw around her nipple through the thin fabric, while his lips trailed down her chest.

            Botan was feeling several sensations at once, each as delicious as the other. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through Youko's hair. He growled, his lips vibrating against her chest. Botan giggled at the feeling. She felt no fear anymore, only the wonderful sensations he was giving her, and sweet anticipation for something else… She wasn't entirely sure what.

            Youko ripped her bra away, only pausing to toss it into the pile of clothes. Botan's dismayed gasp was quickly replaced by a moan as he moved his hot mouth over one breast, catching her pink nipple with his teeth. One hand gripped her waist, the other gently grasped her other breast, flicking the now taut nipple with his thumb.

            Botan moaned again as he switched his mouth to her other breast, nipping and sucking. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

            Youko began to move down once more, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her flat stomach. He paused to dip is tongue into her navel, swirling it and smirking when Botan giggled. He stopped when he reached the soft material of her panties, running a claw under the elastic and eyeing Botan's face. She leaned up on her elbows and watched him nervously. He began to pull them down her slender legs at a sensually slow pace, his eyes never leaving hers until he had removed them completely and tossed them aside. 

            He'd had enough. He was ready, and she was ready. It was time.

            ~*~

He collapsed next her, panting and pulling her closely to him.

            Botan caught her breath and smiled sleepily at him. Youko pressed his lips gently to hers, then wrapped his arms securely around his mate. She rested her head against his shoulder, catching her breath and enjoying the feel of the cool air against her naked, sweaty skin.

            She felt Youko nuzzle her neck again, his mouth closing over the bite wound he had given her, sucking gently on it. She moaned quietly and her eyes closed. She slipped into an exhausted sleep, Youko close behind her.

            ~*~

            AN: Gee, I hope that wasn't too abrupt! Anyway, once again, if you'd like to read the lemon in it's entirety, you may past this link to your browser (don't forget to delete the spaces!): http : / /adultfan. nexcess. net/aff/ story. php?no= 19865

             Okay? Don't be too upset though, you only missed a couple of paragraphs in this version. Anyway, I hope you liked it! 

           Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	2. Upon Awakening

            Well, I am alive! And here with another instillation of what was **supposed** to be a one shot. I guess I'm just no good at brevity because guess what? I already have another chapter for this fic planned. Sad eh? Oh well, my little hentai mind needs an outlet I guess. And I'll just have to inflict it upon all of you! (Evil laughter ensues) 

            Oh, and if you'd like to read this in it's full, lemony glory, you may journey here: ht t p:/ /ad ultfan. nexcess. net / aff/ st ory.php?no=19865& chapte r= 2 (remember to delete the spaces when you copy this link to your browser!)

            Otherwise, here is the 'R' version, spliced and diced and served to order. Enjoy!

            One more thing: Thank you **Cheap Libertad**, my glorious beta reader. And for K/B fans, let me recommend **Cheap Libertad**'s newest fic, "Merry Mentality", open for viewing now! It's on my favorites list (Or, should be, I'll have to make sure I've added it!), so go check it out!

            ~*~

            He was so **warm**… Kurama sighed peacefully and pulled Botan unconsciously closer. He was extremely comfortable, in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had woken feeling so rested and at ease. Lately he'd plagued by dreams concerning himself and a certain blue-haired deity in all sorts of compromising situations – which, upon waking, he would see with no small amount of embarrassment the way in which his body had reacted… But this morning… Kurama yawned, refusing to open his eyes, the feeling of well-being was just too nice. He knew he'd had another dream about Botan last night – he could remember bits and pieces of it, which seemed to involve himself as Youko and took place in his old hideout. Yet, instead of waking up with a feeling of longing and incompletion as he had been doing every morning over the past four months – he found himself to feel satiated. And it was wonderful.

            The dream had been so **real**, too. He could distinctly remember the feel of Botan's soft form pressed so deliciously against his own, being inside her, all around her, devouring her very being… The scent of her hair, of her arousal… Her giving into him, finally, finally, finally…

            Oh dear, he'd better stop reminiscing… His body was starting to respond to the erotic images in his head and he had to wake up for school. Although, he really, **really** didn't want too. He felt so good just lying here, his memory so solid that he could still feel Botan in his arms.

            In fact…

            It was almost **too** real. Because, though he tried to banish the thoughts, he could **still** smell Botan's scent and he could **still** feel her pressed against him, legs intertwined with his own.

            Kurama opened his eyes slowly, curiously.

            His arms protectively encircled the beautiful deity who was resting against him, her head buried in the crook of his neck, one hand curled slightly and resting delicately on his naked chest, and indeed, her legs tangled with his.

            His eyes widened in shock.

            Everything came flooding back.

            He had… Had… Oh, what had he **done**?!

            ~*~

            Botan felt sore. Very sore and achey. But, in a nice way. How was that possible? She moved slightly, curling closer to the masculine form beside her, giving a small sigh that tickled Kurama's neck. She wondered what she would see when she opened her eyes. Would Kurama still be Youko? Feral, incensed, and lust driven? Or maybe Youko as he usually was, calm, detached, and unemotional. Either way, how was she going to react? If he was still feral, would he try to have sex with her again? Not, she mused, that she was entirely opposed to the idea, but the thought of being again intimate with the wild Youko made her frown a bit. In hindsight, it **was** a bit awkward having sex with someone who wasn't entirely themselves, no matter how good it was. 

            Then again, if he had become his usual sane Youko self, what would happen? She had observed this other form of Kurama often enough to know that – while being beautiful – it was definitely Kurama's more deadly side. Unafraid to hurt, maim and kill. The heartless Youko thief. The thought made her cringe. What if she woke up to **that**? How would he react? Would he look at her wordlessly, disentangle himself and leave? Would he say something demeaning to her? Tell her it was a mistake, he was in heat, couldn't help himself? Would he sneer, would he frown? Would he… Would he smile? Would he be okay with what had happened between them? Was it possible that he would even be happy?

            She didn't know.

            She didn't know at all.

            What she really wanted was to wake up and find that he had reverted back to Shuichi. Calm, kind, and smiling. This form of Kurama she could handle at the moment. He would talk to her, be sensible. He would know how to handle everything. He was capable, she didn't have to fear him.

            She didn't want to fear him.

            Kurama moved next to her – a small, sudden jerk, as if surprised. The arms that had been wrapped so tightly around her only moments before loosened. 

            He must be awake. 

            Trepidatious, she opened her eyes and lifted her head to see his face.

            He was watching her with a panicked expression. His vibrant red hair was mussed, and his bottle green eyes were wide with shock. His mouth hung open slightly.

            Botan cringed inside. Well, she though, what had she been expecting? At least he wasn't looking at her with revoltion. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip. Well, now what? Should she leave?

            "I-"

            She looked back up. Kurama had a pained expression on his face. She felt her stomach drop and let her eyes fall once more.

            "I… I thought it was a dream…" He told her helplessly. Botan laughed to herself, quietly, bitterly.

            "No." She told him, looking at him once more. She smiled ruefully. "It wasn't."

            He gazed at her for a long moment. Expressionless. She let him stare, not bothering to cover her nakedness or feel embarrassed. She was long passed that. 

            His stoic face broke and he frowned, reaching gently for her. Surprised, Botan allowed him to pull her close.

            "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly. 

            His fearful tone brought tears to Botan's eyes. He wasn't angry at her, he was afraid he had harmed her. He **cared**. She lifted a hand to cup his cheek. He watched her, frozen, waiting for her to answer.

            "No. You didn't." She told him gently. She hesitated. "I admit… You did **frighten** me at first," Kurama paled, his arms tightened around her and he started to apologize. Botan cut him off.

            "Stop. I said you frightened me **at first**. But… You were gentle and…" She shrugged, then grinned. "Well, I just couldn't resist." 

            Kurama smiled weakly back, then sighed heavily and buried his face in her hair.

            "I wouldn't blame you," Came his muffled tone, "If you hated me."

            Botan wrapped her arms gingerly around him.

            "I don't hate you, Kurama. Why would you think that?"

            He lifted his head.

            "Because of what I did to you… Because I forced-"

            Botan shook her head, cutting him off once more. 

            "No. I told you. I was willing."

            He continued to frown.

            "But, what if you hadn't been? I would have –"

            Botan gently covered his mouth with her free hand.

            "Stop. Listen to me." She removed her hand and took a deep breath. "You didn't force me into anything. And had I been truly unwilling, I'm sure you would have stopped. You were patient with me, you waited until I was ready."

            He watched her for a few silent minutes, expressionless. Botan knew he was thinking, trying to accept what she had told him. 

Her hand brushed against one of the wounds on his chest and Kurama hissed involuntarily. He gazed down at the slashes, before looking at Botan questioningly.

            "Er… You had a run in with Hiei…" She told him helpfully. "While he was taking me to Mukuro's. You two had a… brief duel."

            "Ah." He nodded, releasing his hold on her to touch the marred flesh. His hand ran delicately over the bruise she had given him.

            "And this? I don't believe Hiei's sword caused it."

            Botan blushed for a moment. 

            "Er, no… That one came courtesy of yours truly!" She giggled nervously. He waited for her to elaborate, eyebrow arched.

            "Erm…" She hesitated, letting the rocky walls of the cave distract her eyes. "Well, when you were, you know… **approaching** me last night…." Her gaze moved back to him, "I kind of got scared and threw a rock at you." She told him in a rush.

            Kurama winced. "I'm sorry you felt so threatened. What did I do then?"

            Botan cocked her head to the side, and brought a finger to her chin. 

            "Well, you kind of growled and bared your teeth at me."

            There was a pause between them.

            "What, was that **all**?!" Kurama sounded surprised.

            Botan nodded. "Yeah, why?"

            He looked away from her, studying the plants that grew on the rocky surface of the cave walls. They shimmered slightly.

            "Nothing, I just… nothing."  Kurama knew himself. And from what he knew of Youko – whether feral or in his usual state – it was that he was dangerous. He would have expected himself to react much more harshly to Botan's 'attack', futile as it may have been. Apparently, Youko hadn't minded the offence.

            And she said he'd been gentle.

            It made him wonder…

            He'd known that his Youko side had wanted her. In fact, he was almost certain that it was the first part of his being that had wished to possess her. Lust was something that could be controlled, however, and Shuichi hadn't begun to share the desire of his darker half until a few months ago – whereas Youko had wanted Botan as soon as he'd first laid eyes upon her.

            Youkai were not generally gentle when they went into heat. They simply searched for an outlet. It was why he had feared for Botan when he realized he was going to revert, he **knew** Youko would hunt her and force himself upon her. The fact that she'd been willing (eventually) surely should have made it easier on her part, but not enough for her to categorize the mating as 'gentle'.  He would have chalked the observation up to her inexperience, but he trusted Botan's judgment and knew she would know the difference between 'rough sex' and lovemaking. 

            It wasn't that he was **upset** that he hadn't brutalized Botan in any way – indeed he was quite relieved. It just made him wonder…

            Was it possible that the deeper emotions that Shuichi felt for the deity – tenderness and affection, and quite possibly – love – have been present in his Youko half as well?

            Botan touched his arm hesitantly, bringing Kurama's attention back to lovely ferry girl. She was watching him with a worried expression on her face. Kurama gave her a gentle, reassuring smile, which she returned weakly.

            "So," She began, quietly, as if afraid, "What now?"

            An uncontrollable grin crept onto Kurama's features. He eyed her hungrily.

            "Well, I don't suppose you'd like to go again?" He chuckled as Botan flushed, her eyes widening.

            "Wh- what?!"

            Kurama wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. She didn't object. It was then he noticed the wound. It was small, barely healed, at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

            Kurama's eyes widened. 

            "I… I've **marked** you!"

            Botan quirked an eyebrow at him, confused. She reached up and touched the bite wound, wincing slightly at the contact.

            "It's not that bad, I'm sure it'll heal quickly."

            Kurama shook his head, disbelief staining his perfect features. 

            "No, you don't understand… I've **marked** you!"

            Botan stared at him blankly.

            Kurama groaned, collapsing back down on the mattress and pulling Botan with him. She instinctively curled up to him and he embraced her tightly, his arms securely around her as he buried his head in her hair.

            They staid this way for a moment, Kurama trying to come up with the best way to explain the situation to the deity in his arms.

            "You know," he sighed, running a hand through her blue mane, "For someone who works so closely with so many demons, you really should know more about them."

            Botan sniffed indignantly. 

            "Excuse me! I never thought I'd **have** to know about this… **stuff**! I mean, criminal records – yeah, I work with them. Killing habits? That comes up a lot. But personal and **mating** habits? Well, that hardly ever comes up in our records."

            Kurama chuckled lightly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

            "True." He conceded. "I suppose it's up to me to enlighten you then." In truth, he was happy to be the one to explain these sorts of things to Botan. It was much easier, since she didn't already have any misconceptions of how things were done. And since he was an actual demon, she'd get the truth – not some fabrication that the reikai-jiin made up to 'inform' their people.

            But where to begin?

            "First of all, I suppose I'll have to explain about going into heat."

            "No," Botan interrupted, "Hiei explained that part last night."

            Kurama's brows lifted in surprise. 

            "Did he really?"

            Botan nodded. "When he came to get me, Keiko and I wouldn't let him take me until he explained what was going on."

            That was unlike Hiei, to bother with an explanation for anyone. "Well then, tell me what you know."

            Botan shrugged one shoulder slightly. "Well, he was a little vague, I don't think he really knew how to explain it. He just said that your mating instincts take over and you become feral. Then he told me you would hunt me down."

            Kurama snorted. Hiei always was the eloquent one. "Well, I suppose that's a decent answer." He paused. "Fine, let me explain about mating. First of all, 'mating' can mean two very different things. There is the **act** of mating, which is what usually goes on while demons are in heat."

            "So I've come to see." Botan interjected. Kurama poked her gently, "Let me finish. So, there is the act of mating – usually meaningless sex – but then there is the **actual** mating. When one chooses a mate, a life partner, and marks them."

            It didn't take long to sink in for Botan. She felt her eyes go wide and she searched Kurama's face, looking for any hint of humor. There was none.

            "A- are you saying that…" She trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the rest of what she wanted to say.

            "I'm saying that – after all my centuries as the great Maikai thief – I have finally chosen a mate." His eyes darkened, the hue becoming – briefly – gold. "You. Is this acceptable?"

            Botan's brow furrowed. She gazed steadily at him. 

            "I…What… What **exactly** are you asking me, Kurama?"

            He ran a hand through her long blue tresses.

"Will you be my life mate?" He asked her huskily.

Botan's breath hitched. Was he serious? Did he really want something with her that appeared to equal a human marriage? 

"Would you… Like me to be?"

"Yes." He told her candidly, caressing her cheek. 

"Then, yes." She smiled. Kurama's stoic expression gave way to a truly happy grin.

"Good." He whispered to her. "Good. You'll have to bite me back."

Botan froze in his arms.

"What?"

"I already marked you. If you accept my offer and want to become my mate, you'll have to mark me in return." He turned his head away and flicked his long hair back, exposing his neck. "Go ahead," He told her, calmly, "bite me."

Botan stared at bared flesh between Kurama's neck and shoulder consideringly.

"You'll have to break the skin."

Botan heard herself groan. He wanted her to **what**?!

"Kurama… I don't think I can do this."

He turned to look at her, blinking slowly.

"Why not?"

Botan flushed slightly.

"It's just that… Well… **Bite** you?! I don't… I don't think I can just… Well, WHAM! You know? Sink my teeth into your… Umm… Right there." She tapped the spot on his neck lightly, and Kurama shivered with pleasure. He grabbed her hand and gently brought it up to his lips, brushing his mouth tenderly over her fingers. Botan lost her train of thought and stared. Did he have any idea how difficult it was to think while he was doing that to her? Did he realize how incredibly **sexy** he looked, his eyes locked onto her while his lips trailed delicately across the tips of each of her fingers? Did… Did he have any idea what kind of effect it was having on her?!

Of course he did.

"I understand completely, Botan."

He did? "You do?"

"Yes." His tongue darted out, sliding smoothly over her index finger. Botan's eyes glazed over. "It's just not the right moment. You feel intimidated."

What was he talking about? She watched his mouth attentively, recognizing the warm feeling in her stomach as it began to grow.

"What you want, is the right moment, when it feels proper, don't you?"

Botan nodded absently and took a deep breath as his tongue slipped out once more, this time against her pinky.

"Well, I think I have an idea then." Kurama smirked wickedly, "Why don't we relax, enjoy ourselves for a while? Then, when you feel it's the right moment, you'll bite me."

What? Oh… Oh, **that**. "Ah, well… That sounds like-" She gasped as Kurama's mouth slipped over the last three fingers on her hand. This was beginning to look like a repeat of last night- "A really good idea…" 

Kurama's mouth slipped away. "Doesn't it?" He asked innocently. 

She continued. "Yes.. Except I don't think – oh!" Kurama had lightly nipped at one of her fingers.  He looked up at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm listening, go on."

"I… I don't think that I can… um… bite… ah…" Maddening. The man was maddening. How was one to think straight when he was doing… **that** to them?!

Kurama's mouth had begun to slide against her wrist and up her arm at an agonizingly slow and ticklish pace. Botan squirmed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "What was that?"

"I – I! I think…" 

One of his teeth scraped over her delicate skin. Botan couldn't take it. She threw herself at him, launched into his waiting embrace.

"I think it's a great idea." She sighed against him.

"Oh good, I had hoped you would like it."

He kissed her, gently and deeply, his mouth hot against hers, his lips slightly moist. She gave in completely, pressing her own lips back against his, and opening her mouth to him when his tongue darted over her bottom lip hungrily.

She tasted so sweet… So sweet. He was still in heat – would be, in fact, until the moon began to wane – and therefore craving sex. With his deity. **His**. Kurama's hands traveled possessively down Botan's sides, pushing the blanket he must have pulled over them last night to the side.

~*~

**Insert lemon scene here. **(Gee, that sounded dirty to me… Sorry about that folks!) 

~*~

Botan sank her teeth into the tender flesh of her lover's bared neck. It came so naturally, she hardly knew what she was doing until the heat of the moment had ended. 

Kurama collapsed beside her, and Botan pulled her head up from his neck, licking blood away from her lips, surprised at herself. Kurama watched her, smiling. He drew her face to his and kissed her tenderly.

"I knew all you needed was the right moment." He whispered teasingly to her. Botan blushed, but slapped his arm lightly.

"Stop bragging."

 He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Now," He said, wrapping his arms tightly about her, "You are mine and I…" He looked deeply into her eyes, a most serious expression on his face, "I am yours." 

Botan shivered at the possessive tone in his voice. She closed her eyes, resting her head on Kurama's shoulder. He growled and nuzzled her neck – obvious signs that Youko still had some control of Shuichi.

"I'd like to stay here all morning, Botan," He whispered, "But I need to get back to ningenkai, and you need to go back to Koenma. I'm sure he's worried about you."

Botan nodded, but did not try to retract herself from Kurama's loving embrace and neither did he try to expel from it. They lay there, contentedly. Happy to be together.

Botan sighed as Kurama's hand lightly trailed up and down her back. Things were definitely different now. And complicated. In a good way. 

Kurama was right; they needed to get to their respective realms. But they both knew that they'd be together again tonight, and neither could wait.

~*~

AN: You know, this chapter seemed, to me, to be full of pointless smut… Was it just me? Am I just sick minded? Because, listen, I **tried** to put content in, I did! But… Well… I'm not sure how well it turned out. 

Again, for those of you who enjoy this sort of thing, you may find the full lemon version here:

ht t p : / /a dultfa n .nexcess . n et/ aff / story . php? no = 1 9865 &c hapter=2 (Again, remember to delete the spaces!)

And as for the rest, thanks for reading! And thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter:

**Yoko and Kuronue**: Thank you! And yes, amazingly, there **is** a second chapter!

**MakiKilala**: Ah, here is what happens! 

**Tiineiji Rin**: Yeah, sorry about the randomness, I just wasn't sure how to fill in that gap were the lemon was… 

**DarkAngelB**: Well, I wrote is specifically to be a lemon, so I'm sure it's better in that form. But I'm glad you still liked its 'R' rated sister!

**Luci-chan6**: Hey, at least I'm not like Raven Sin or Diana-Jae, you know? Like, with **20** unfinished stories and always starting new ones? Well, I update in an order. And at least I update.

**girl4chat86**: I'll tell you a secret: The next chapter will involve a very sexy and very **competent** Youko who will definitely have a few naughty things to say! ^_^

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Thanks!

**JDFielding**: Thanks, JD! Man, it wasn't easy, either… But you know that, you just wrote something similar. Man… It's difficult to do these scenes and keep everyone in character!

**Lady Nightshade**: Thank you!

**Chocogurl**: Well, thank you! I feel flattered that you sacrificed your morals for me! (Kidding). I hope you liked this chapter just as much! And don't worry, the next chapter of **Thief!** is in progress.

**Dragoongirl**: Thank you! It wasn't supposed to be smutty, so I'm glad you liked it. And no one flamed me (thank goodness, I'm fragile!).

**Xen003**: Thanks babe! ;)

**Frith**: I'm glad you liked it! Wow, I haven't emailed you back yet have I? I must get around to it! I swear, there are not enough hours in the day… Anyway, looking forward to your next update as well!

**DeityofRoses**: Thank you! Though, I admit, writing the lemon was the weirdest thing I'd ever done…. 

**Tesina Gela Gardner**: Thank you, I hoped you liked this chapter as well!

**Marielle**: Heh, I hoped it was good the second time through… And the third… And the fourth…. ^_^

**Sarah**: I'm glad you liked it! I always appreciate your praise!

**Lady Rose Jade**: Thank you, I'll try!

**BlackBelt**: Awww, thanks! Don't worry, there will be more Youko/Botan in the future! 

**FuzzieEars67**: Okay, I hope this update will cut your suffering short. Enjoy!

            Review time again, darlings!

            Oh,oh! More cool news! Well, cool to **me** anyway. I am on the favorite author's list of **43** people. Seriously! **43**! Wow… ::Sniff:: I feel so loved… Thank you to everyone who has me on their favorite author's list… I love you!

            Ah, one more thing, I'm working on the next chapter of **Thief!**, so, **please** don't bug me about updating if and when you review. Thank you!


End file.
